How to be an eli
by tatorkator
Summary: Eli notices a power failure in some uninhabited crew quarters. Does he report to colonel young? no, should he? Most positively yes. it'll live up to both genres, so don't worry.
1. Eli, how could you

Rushes mind was preoccupied as he walked into his quarters. He was thinking about how simeon looked after he had shot him. The blood looked dark on the alien dirt and his eyes.

So dark

so inviting

so dead

his quarters where out of the general populace and where slightly colder than the main quarters. The bed looked very inviting. It had probably been three days since he had last slept.

His vest was the first to come off and land in a heap on the floor. He picked it back up and folded it to resemble something close to neatness. He placed his t-shirt next to it, folded of course and lay down in his bed with his thermal still on. He left his pants on, but just undid his belt.

He reached over and turned off the light but was rewarded with a violent shock. The blackness enveloped his field of vision.

He wasn't breathing

he needed to breath

it was a necessity.

The lights overhead went out and his room was thrown into semidarkness. The window on the wall provided some light but just enough.

He tried to bring in air but he just gaped like a fish, his lungs refusing to work. He suddenly trembled and breath filled his lungs, slowly at first, like an engine first starting up, but it soon settled.

Eli was sitting at the console staring at the lines of almost unobservable code. A light began blinking on the maintenance section of the screen. As he drew it up he notice a power failure in some uninhabited crew quarters.

"brody you getting this"

"yeah"

"there uninhabited right"

"they should be"

"i think ill just cut off power . . there that should do it"

and eli went back to his boring routine of staring at code.


	2. How Long?

Rush realized that his light had caused the electric to go out. Upon sitting up he realized that he was incredibly sore. He pulled out his radio and clicked it on.

" brody, this is rush, the section of quarters im in has lost power, do you read"

the radio remained silent

"Eli, do you read this is rush"

no response

rush gave up on the radio as he knew that it was probably broken. The door would also be invariably inoperable.

Rush swung his legs out from over that bed and levered himself up but immediately collapsed. More than likely his blood pressure had bottomed out. He crawled back on the bed and resorted to his main objective: not dying.

The colonel walked in to the bridge only to find that rush was not there. Volker and park where sitting at their usual consoles

"wheres rush" young asked

Volker turned around " we haven't seen him in a while" park then turned around.

Young pulled out his radio "Eli have you seen rush, he's missing"

"no, he hasn't turned up here in a while"

"what do you mean 'in a while'"

"as in 'I'm to lazy to pay attention` in a while, Eli out"

young just looked away at a bulk head, afraid of doing something he would rather not regret later.

"well,we need to find him, " young griped.

"have you tried his quarters" park chimed in.

"that's the problem . . we don't know where they are"

"wah . . huh" volker was stupefied. They'd been on the ship for two years now. How could _nobody know where the mans room was. _

"he changes it frequently and rarely tells anybody" young scoffed.

"do we have a clue as to how long he's been missing" park offered. She had completely forgotten about the task at hand.

"a day . . Maybe sixty hours at least" Volker chin dropped as he heard the colonel.

"he isn't dead is he" volker added. "he does like to wander aimlessly when he can't sleep, or has a head ache, or when he gets distracted, or when hes angry and also when he want to avoid people". Volker sat back in his chair at the last remark.

Young began pacing the entrance to the bridge until he pulled out a radio.

"Becker you there, this is young"

"this is Becker sir"

"when was the last time you seem rush"

a silence came over the radio

" t-t-three days ago sir, at breakfast"

"thank you, young out"

young lowered his radio and cast a look of annoyance at volker and park.

"Scott this is young I need you to organize a search party for rush"

"yes sir"

"tj will have her own search party as well"

"yes sir"

"tj this is young"

"sir"

"yeah tj I need you to organize a search party to look for rush, Scott may find him first"

"Affirmative, tj out"

at that young stalked out of the bridge towards the control room.


End file.
